gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Lea Michele
Lea Michele Sarfati, meglio conosciuta come semplicemente Lea Michele, (29 agosto 1986) è un'attrice e cantante americana nota per aver interpretato il ruolo di Rachel Berry nella serie televisiva Glee per tutte e cinque le stagioni. Biografia È nata nel Bronx di New York, figlia di un'infermiera Italoamericana cattolica e del proprietario di un negozio di alimentari di origini sefardite. È cresciuta a New York e Tenafly nel new Jersey, ha studiato alla Rockland Country Day School di New York e poi alla Tenafly High School. Ha frequentato il Stagedoor Manor nel Catskills un centro di formazione per le arti. È stata poi accettata alla Tish School of the Arts presso la New York University ma ha optato per continuare ad esibirsi nel palcoscenico. Ha debuttato a Brodway nel 1995, a soli nove anni, interpretando la giovane Cosette nel musical Les Misérables sempre a Broadway, nel 1998 invece lavora in Ragtime, sempre in scena a Broadway. Nel 2000 debutta in televisione, partecipando all'episodio Torna la primavera della serie televisiva Squadra Emergenza. Nel 2004 partecipa ad un rivisitazione del musical Fiddler on the Roof e prende parte ad un produzione a livello regionale de Il diario di Anna Frank. All'età di quattordici anni ottiene il ruolo principale di Wendla nel pluripremiato musical Spring Awakening, scritto da Steven Sater su musiche di Duncan Sheik. Per la sua interpretazione di Wendla ottiene una candidatura al Drama Desk Award come miglior attrice di musical. Nel 2009 viene ingaggiata per far parte del cast della serie televisiva scritta da Ryan Murphy, Glee. In Glee Lea interpreta la talentuosa cantante Rachel Berry. Il 4 marzo 2014 è uscito in Italia il suo primo album Louder. Lea ha dedicato due tracce dell'album di debutto If you say so e You're Mine al fidanzato e co-star di Glee Cory Monteith scomparso il 13 luglio 2013. Filmografia 'Televisione:' *Glee - serie TV (2009-in corso) - Rachel Berry *The Glee Project - reality show (2011-2012) - se stessa 'Cinema:' *Glee: The 3D Concert Movie, regia di Kevin Tancharoen (2011) - Documentario *Capodanno a New York (New Year's Eve), regia di Garry Marshall (2011) 'Doppiatrice:' *Simpson 22x01 (2010) *Dorothy of Oz, regia di Dan St. Pierre (2011) Riconoscimenti e nomine Per la sua interpretazione in Glee, vince un Satellite Awards 2009 e viene nominata a due Golden Globe come miglior attrice in una serie commedia o musicale e ai Premi Emmy sempre come miglior attrice in una serie commedia o musicale. Nel 2010 è stata inserita nella lista delle 100 persone più influenti secondo il Time. Nel 2012 vince il People's Choice Awards come miglior attrice in una commedia televisiva. Curiosità *Lea è alta circa 1.58 m; *I suoi migliori amici nel cast di Glee sono Dianna Agron , Jonathan Groff e Jenna Ushkowitz ; *Suo padre è ebreo ma ha ricevuto prevalentemente un'educazione di tipo cattolico; *La mamma è italoamericana; *Ogni mattina beve il suo adorato caffé; *Recita da quando aveva otto anni; *Lea ha 15 tatuaggi; *Il giorno dell'audizione per Glee aveva noleggiato un'auto con cui si è accidentalmente schiantata. Dato che mancavano pochi minuti all'evento, Lea ha parcheggiato l'auto e si è presentata con qualche scheggia di vetro fra i capelli, pur non essendo rimasta ferita; *Il suo colore preferito è il porpora; *Vuole imparare lo spagnolo; *Vorrebbe andare in Brasile; *Un fan un giorno le chiese di autografargli il corpo; *Il primo concerto a cui è andata è stato uno di Madonna; *Conosce Jenna Ushkowitz da quando aveva otto anni; *Ha avuto una relazione con Cory Monteith; *Ad aprile 2012 ha comprato una nuova casa e ha chiesto a Cory Monteith di trasferirsi lì con lei; *Vorrebbe recitare in Sweeney Todd ''e ''Wicked insieme a Chris Colfer; *Come Rachel, il personaggio che interpreta in Glee, è vegana ( ma magia il formaggio, a cui non sa resistere). Galleria di foto 01.png 08.jpg 09.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 02 - Copia.jpg 03 - Copia.jpg 04 - Copia.jpg 05 - Copia.jpg 06 - Copia.jpg 10 - Copia.jpg leamichele01.jpg Imjkgres.jpg Imghjkgres.jpg Ihjghkjgres.jpg Glee-simpson-lea-500.jpg Glee-simpson-lea-500.jpg C 4 articolo 2003458 ImageGallery imageGalleryItem 0 image.jpg C 4 articolo 2003458 ImageGallery imageGalleryItem 1 image.jpg Tumblr mv4rc5cBos1rj27gbo1 500.jpg Tumblr mv68jy9MMT1sxa08so2 500.png Tumblr mv68jy9MMT1sxa08so1 500.png Tumblr mv68iigi411sxa08so1 500.png Video In Rete Navigazione en:Lea Michelefr:Lea Michelees:Lea Michelede:Lea Michele Categoria:Attori Categoria:Attrici Femmine Categoria:Attori Regular